Trick or Treat
by Kethria
Summary: Pointless Halloween fluff. Story wrote itself as I was at work. MultiChapter oneshot. Just sit back and enjoy the cheesiness. Some language so be advised. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

House gave a cursory glance to the young doctor who entered his office, and blinked. He looked up again. No, he wasn't seeing things. Dr. Cameron was wearing cat ears.

She felt his eyes on her as she was flipping through charts and looked up, straight into his eyes, daring him to say something.

Chase and Foreman filtered into the room, aware of an underlying current of energy.

House opened his mouth, and thought better of it, and looked down at his gameboy again.

"Go ahead," Cameron said, "say it!"

House looked up at her again with renewed interest. The ears apparently brought out a bold streak that he was unaware of.

"All right _Dr. Cameron_," House said, leaning forward on the desk, "but I warn you, it isn't suitable for virgin ears."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I was about to say that I had no idea that I'd have a chance to stare at some pussy this early in the morning."

Chase's jaw dropped and Foreman made a slight whistling sound as he sucked air in.

Cameron nodded. "Nice. At least I have _some_ spirit. It _is_ Halloween, House. I figured you'd be all over the chance to scare small children. But then you do that every day don't you?"

Foreman grabbed Chase's shoulder and steered him into the conference room. "Let's let them duke this one out by themselves," he whispered.

"No way. I want to watch."

Foreman yanked Chase into the room, and steered him over to the coffee pot.

Cameron tossed several files onto House's desk, and walked into the conference room. House noted that there was a six inch piece of furry tail hanging out from underneath her lab coat.

He stood up and walked into the room following her.

"Halloween happens to be my favorite holiday," he said with a smirk. "It's all about me. I get to go scare people and get candy. No giving gifts to other people or having to consider anyone else's feelings."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Figures," he muttered.

"Where's your spirit Foreman? Or did they not go trick or treating in the ghetto?" House said, fixing the doctor with a stare.

Foreman fought the instinct to flip House off, and instead pulled a mask out of his pocket. "I don't see your costume," he remarked dryly.

House sniffed. "Au contraire," he said, unbuttoning his coat. The black tee-shirt that he wore underneath it bore the words "This is my costume. Deal with it."

The three doctors rolled their eyes, but House noted that Cameron was fighting a smile.

"Why aren't you ganging up on the Aussie?" He said with a grin.

"Hey now, Halloween is more of an American thing," Chase said. "We celebrate Guy Fawkes Eve."

Foreman looked over at Chase. "Who the hell was Guy Fawkes?"

Chase considered the question for a moment. "I have no bloody clue," he responded.

House sighed and cleared his throat. "_Remember, remember the fifth of November,_ _Gunpowder, treason and plot,_ _I see no reason why gunpowder treason,_ _Should ever be forgot._" He cast a critical eye at the blonde doctor. "Tsk tsk Dr. Chase. Forgetting history? And they say that the American educational system is failing."

Chase's face turned scarlett and he muttered something under his breath.

"That would be far more impressive if I didn't know that you googled that this morning just to torment Chase," Wilson said from the doorway.

House turned to Wilson. "Spoilsport," he began, and stopped, when he realized that Wilson was wearing a clown nose. "You have this thing on your face," he said.

"I'm going to visit the Children's Ward," Wilson said. "Do you think they'll like the tie?" He opened his lab coat and pressed a button. The tie, black with orange bats, started flashing and a tinny, mechanized tune started to play. It was the Addams Family theme song.

House rolled his eyes. "Where on _earth_ did you get that travesty?"

"Internet," Wilson said, unfazed.

Cameron smiled delightedly. "They'll love it. Are you giving out candy?"

Wilson nodded. "I have a few bags of snickers and some skittles…"

"Hey! You said you didn't buy snickers this year!" House protested.

"I said I didn't buy snickers for _you_," Wilson corrected. "Last year between you and Cuddy, I had to run out and get more before the day was out."

"Are you implying that I stole candy from you Dr. Wilson?" Cuddy said from the doorway.

Wilson jumped slightly and turned apologetically to face the Dean of Medicine.

They were all slightly taken aback to see a large velvet witch's hat perched on her head. "Can it House," she said before House could open his mouth.

Wilson smiled at her. "Very nice."

She winked. "I promise I won't raid the goody bags. I brought my own this year." She tossed a few candy bars on the conference room table.

House eyed them suspiciously. "Those look like those zero carb candy bars," he said sourly.

"They are," Cuddy said.

"They taste like crayons." He said, and shuddered.

She nodded ruefully. "Why do you think I'm letting you have any?"

"Excellent point," House said with a sigh.

"Now, clinic, all of you!" She said.

"Or you'll turn us into toads?" House said, eyes twinkling.

"I can think of worse things to do to you, House," Cuddy said severely. "Things that involve extra clinic hours. And maybe giving out candy to the children in the oncology ward. And giving them _hugs_."

House shuddered. "Clinic duty sounds delightful," he said with a sigh.

That evening the team regrouped in the conference room. House was seated at his desk, the stick from a gum filled lolipop protruding from his lips.

"So does anyone want to come over and help me hand out candy?" Cameron asked timidly.

Foreman shrugged. "Can we order takeout?"

"Sure, why not?"

Chase nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like fun."

"We can rent scary movies," Cameron said with a smile. "I have the whole Romero series of zombie flicks."

"You like scary movies?" Foreman asked.

Cameron nodded. "In school we'd all get together and rent all of one series, like all of the Nightmare on Elm Streets and spend a whole weekend watching them."

"You aren't scared of the boogieman?" Chase said ominously.

"Why would she be? We work with him everyday," Foreman said with a grin.

Three pairs of eyes stole over to the figure hunched over the desk. He didn't appear to have heard them.

"Chase have you ever carved a jack-o-lantern?" Cameron asked.

"No." Chase responded.

"Neither have I," Foreman said.

"You're kidding!" Cameron said. "Why not?"

Foreman shrugged. "They would just get smashed by the neighborhood punks. We had paper ones in the window."

Cameron looked at both of them incredulously. "That does it!" She said firmly. "My house. But first you guys need to go get some pumpkins."

"Where are we going to do that?" Chase asked.

"Any grocery store should have them," Cameron said. "Okay Foreman, get some pumpkins and Chase go to a drugstore or something and see if they have any of those stencil kits."

"Isn't it a waste of time to carve a pumpkin just for tonight and then throw it away tomorrow?" Foreman asked.

"Throw them away?" Cameron said, "You make _pies_ out of them!"

"Pies," Chase said slowly.

"Yes. And roast the seeds." Cameron said shaking her head. "You have no clue do you?"

"Apparently not," Chase said eyeing Foreman.

"Great," Cameron said with a smile. "Let's get moving, I have to straighten up a bit." She pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her purse. "Here. Get some beer or something."

Foreman pocketed the money. "Sure thing Pussycat."

Cameron blushed.

"You're not going to invite _him_ are you?" Chase said, peering over at the figure who was engrossed in a game.

Cameron looked at House for a few seconds. "If I did he wouldn't come," she said softly.

Foreman and Chase exchanged a look. "Okay," Foreman said, "and on that note, we'll see you in an hour or so."

Cameron smiled brightly. "Chase," she said. "Make sure you show up with a costume."

"Right," Chase said, bewildered.

Chase and Foreman walked down the hallway. "Dear god, she turned into Susie Homemaker didn't she?" Chase said.

Foreman shrugged. "She's lonely."

"Why would a beautiful girl be lonely?" Chase argued.

Foreman sighed. "She's beautiful and _smart_. Not a combination that most men like. Most women for that matter. We really should be nicer to her. She's a sweet girl."

Chase narrowed his eyes. "You told me that it was a bad idea."

Foreman nodded. "It _is_ a bad idea. She's like a little sister, you know?"

Chase shook his head. "No, I don't. Maybe like the brother and sister on Lost."

Foreman smacked Chase on the back of the head. "You're sick. Meet you at Cam's soon."

Cameron walked into House's office. She stood in front of the desk and drummed her fingers on the desktop till he looked up in annoyance.

Annoyance slowly melted into wonder as he finally got a good look at the woman standing in front of him. She had taken off the labcoat and loosened her hair, which was touseled and looked incredibly soft. The cat ears protruded from the top of her head. She had wrapped the fuzzy tail around her arm and was toying with the tip.

House closed his eyes and took a breath which he hoped came off as exasperation. "Problems there Catwoman?"

Her eyes were incredibly green. "Would you," she began nervously. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

He set the gameboy on the desk and leaned back in the chair. "Why?"

She looked down and started to pull the fluff out of the tip of her tail. "Foreman and Chase are coming over to learn how to carve jack-o-lanterns. Hand out candy. Maybe watch Dawn of the Dead."

"You own Dawn of the Dead?" House asked in disbelief.

"Both of them," she said. "And Land of the Dead."

"The new one?"

She nodded. "I have most movies that end in 'of the dead'. I'm hoping…" she blushed.

"You're hoping…" House said with a wave of his hand.

Cameron gave a wicked smile. "I'm hoping that Chase gets so scared he cries."

"Why Dr. Cameron. That's positively evil." House said with a smile.

"So you'll come?" Cameron said, cursing herself inwardly for the hopeful tone of her voice.

House shrugged. "I make no promises."

Crestfallen, Cameron nodded. "Okay. So if you show, you show?"

House nodded. "Wilson and I were thinking about tee-peeing Cuddy's front yard."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

House nodded. "You're right." _We did that last year._ "I'll consider it."

She smiled sadly. "Of course Dr. House."

She turned to walk out. House tilted his head and watched the pinned-on tail twitch as she walked out the door. Wilson ran into Cameron outside the office. They exchanged a few words and then Cameron waved and walked down the hall.

Wilson walked in and sat down in the chair across from House's desk. "Did you _see_ that? Mee-yow!"

House rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"So are we going?" Wilson said, fiddling with his tie.

"Going?"

"To Cameron's. Hand out candy, pizza, beer. Zombie movies."

House shrugged. "Hadn't made a decision either way yet."

Wilson stopped and narrowed his eyes. "House," he said seriously. "A beautiful woman is inviting you over to her house for _candy, beer _and _zombie movies_."

House nodded. "She doesn't really seem like the type does she?"

Wilson shook his head. "She's perfect. She even liked the monster trucks didn't she."

House grunted noncommittally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wilson said, and edge of hysteria on his voice.

House sighed. "We'd have to get costumes."

"I have a cape and some fangs in my car." Wilson said.

"Kinky."

"Shut up."

House pursed his lips. "Fine, but _only_ because I want to see the Aussie cry."

Wilson grinned. "So are you sticking to the t-shirt theme? Or are you dressing up like a serial killer or what?"

House furrowed his brow in thought. "I have an idea. Meet me at my house. Bring some ace bandages and a set of crutches."

Wilson raised his eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"

"You'll see. You're driving. And we should get some _good_ beer. God knows what kind of crap Foreman will pick up. Colt 45 or something."

Wilson shook his head and grinned. "Fine. See you in an hour?"

"Sure."

Wilson headed down to the car. He stowed the crutches in the back and place the bag of ace bandages on the back seat. Whatever House's costume idea was, it was involved.

It was good to see House getting involved socially. He sat down and mentally made a list. First stop, liquor store. Corona… no… Heineken. Definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron bustled about her place excitedly. Everything looked perfect. The black and orange tablecloth, the spider webs, the paper luminaries with black cats. Perfect.

She took a stack of newspaper from the recycle bin and spread it on the table. Had to catch the pumpkin guts. A colander stood by ready to strain the seeds.

There was a bowl of candy at the door, ready for any early trick-or-treaters. A knock at the door signaled that the evening's activities were ready to commence, one way or another.

She opened the door smiling, preparing to exclaim over some small child's costume. Eric Foreman stood there with a grin. "Hey. Help me with the pumpkins. There's 3 more down in the parking lot next to my car."

She smiled. "You got five pumpkins?"

"Sure, why not. They were the last ones they had. The ugly one," he gestured at a lumpy pumpkin, "we'll give that one to Chase."

Cameron grinned. "Let's go get the others."

"And the beer." Foreman said with a smile.

"Of course." Cameron said with a grin.

After they had arranged the pumpkins on the table, Cameron looked over at Foreman. The smiled and for the first time in a while, Cameron actually felt happy. It was nice having friends come over. She hadn't been very social for a while, but having them come over made her realize how much she missed spending time with people outside work.

"So," Foreman said, "why Halloween?"

"Why what?" Cameron asked.

"Why so much hoopla? I figured you're the kind of person who would go nuts over Christmas."

Cameron laughed. "Oh, I do. Trust me. But Halloween is special. You can be someone you're not. House was right. It's a holiday when you celebrate hedonism. Christmas is a family holiday. Valentine's and New Years are for couples. There are few holidays that allow you to just go wild."

"St. Patrick's," Foreman said.

"Yes, but you don't get to dress up or get candy. Just green beer and pinches."

Foreman chuckled. "That can be fun too though."

Cameron giggled. "Definitely. But not the same."

There was a knock at the door. "It's either kids or Chase." Cameron said.

"You didn't invite House?" Foreman asked.

"What do you think?" Cameron said with a grin.

"Ah," Foreman said. "And he's not coming?"

"Why would he?" A tinge of sadness crept into her voice and she clenched a fist in an attempt to squelch the feeling. "Anyhow, let's go get the door!"

Foreman pulled his mask on, a goofy looking alien. They opened the door. "BOO!"

"Christ!" Chase said. "Do you do that to the kids? You'll give them bloody heart attacks." He had a pair of sparkly devil's horns perched on his head.

"Chase," Foreman said. "I'm pretty sure that those horns are made for women."

Chase shot Foreman a withering glare. "I know," he said petulantly. "It's all that was left. Here's your stencils, Cameron."

Cameron took them and smiled. "We should start the carving now. Hopefully have one or two set out by dark."

They started carving the pumpkins.

"You people do this for fun?" Chase asked. He had removed the top of his pumpkin and peered inside. "What on earth do I do with this?"

"Scoop it out. Put it in the colander and I'll clean off the seeds." Cameron said. Then we put the seeds in the oven and roast them"

Chase looked at Foreman. "You Americans are crazy."

Foreman laughed. "Don't look at me man. I think this is a white people thing."

The three dissolved into laughter.

"This is disgusting! You eat this? It smells awful." Chase said.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You baby. You're a doctor. And you only eat the seeds."

"You can buy those at gas stations," Foreman said.

"_Not_ the same thing." Cameron said. She scooped out the innards and surveyed the pumpkin critically. "So… cat or witch?"

"Cat," said Chase.

"Witch," said Foreman.

"Or," Cameron said with a grin. "A cat witch."

Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes.

Wilson showed up at House's place and pulled the crutches and bandages out of the car. He knocked on the door. "House, it's me."

Greg House opened the door.

Wilson nearly dropped the crutches. "Oh my god. I can't believe it still fits!"

House stood there in his college ROTC uniform. "Of course it fits," he said gruffly. "Get in."

Wilson walked in. "It looks loose."

House glared at him. "It's fine. Now, wrap up my foot." He sat on the couch and slowly extended his bad leg.

"What exactly is this costume?"

House sighed. "I'm a wounded foot soldier. Get it?"

Wilson groaned. "That's horrible." He leaned over to wrap House's foot and sniffed.

"Any cracks about foot funk and you get a kick in the face," House growled.

"Is that… scotch? You've been drinking!" Wilson exclaimed.

House rolled his eyes. "And this is new?"

Wilson wrapped the foot carefully. He studied House's form in the dress blues. They were loose. House was losing weight. He sighed inwardly. Then, a thought occurred to him and he looked up. "Are you… nervous?"

"What?" snapped House, irritated.

"You _are_! You're nervous about going to Cameron's!" Wilson was gleeful.

"Bite me!"

Wilson grinned. "Fangs are in the car soldier boy. Foot's done. Ready to go?"

House sat up and smoothed his jacket. "Not really. But I'm going anyway."

House and Wilson walked up past the many doors. "Which one's hers?" Wilson asked.

House pointed. "The one with all the pumpkins." He looked at the jack-o-lanterns. "I can guess who carved what." The corner of his mouth curled upwards as he surveyed a cute cat with a witch's hat.

Wilson rang the bell. The door opened and the three doctors shouted "Boo!"

The were somewhat startled to see Wilson and House outside.

"Trick or treat?" House asked dryly.

Cameron felt her cheeks flare up as she studied him in the military uniform.

"Dr. House, Dr. Wilson…" she stammered. "Come in, come in."

Chase and Foreman fell back, somewhat wary. House surveyed Chase's horns with a red-rimmed eye. "Nice horns there, very… girly."

Foreman and Wilson laughed, and Chase glared, biting back the urge to tell his boss to fuck off.

Cameron went into the kitchen and came back with two plates with pizza. "We already ordered. There's beer in the fridge."

"I got Heineken," Wilson said cheerfully.

"Can I have one?" Chase asked. "Foreman bought Red Stripe."

House chuckled. "And he didn't look any less ugly holding the bottle did he?"

Foreman grinned in spite of himself. "Chase thinks that the only thing that's passable is Fosters."

The doorbell rang and Cameron ran to get the candy bowl. "Boo!" She said cheerfully.

Several children squealed in delight and responded with 'trick or treat!'.

House noted how her eyes lit up as she asked all the kids about their costumes. Cameron was positively glowing. Wilson caught his eye and winked. House shot him an evil glare.

"Dr. Cameron!" he snarled. "I believe we were promised zombie movies."

Chase nodded. "We watched 'It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown'. And Cameron cried."

"I did _not_ cry!" Cameron said indignantly.

Foreman laughed. "No, but you said that Lucy was a bitch and that Charlie Brown's neighbors were psychos."

"Well who the hell gives rocks to children. That's how serial killers are formed you know." Cameron pouted. "Poor Charlie Brown."

House shook his head. "Let me guess. You wrote him a valentine when you were a little girl."

"No," Cameron said, avoiding his eyes. She blushed.

"Let's watch Dawn of the Dead 2004." Wilson said.

Cameron smiled. "Sure thing." She bent over to put the dvd in the player. Four pairs of male eyes studied her form.

They all looked at each other as the opening trailers started. Cameron had a couch and two armchairs. Wilson sat down in a chair. Foreman sat down in the other. Chase and House glared at each other, and Chase sat down on the end. House studied him for a second, and sat down in the middle, leaving Cameron next to him.

Cameron went to the kitchen and came back with a tray. "Fresh roasted pumpkin seeds guys, and I have old fashioned popcorn balls."

"Homemade?" House asked.

"Of course." Cameron said.

He looked at her suspiciously and tried a popcorn ball. It was heavenly.

Cameron sat next to House on the couch, sitting up as stiff as a board. Foreman leaned over to her and whispered. "Relax, he won't bite."

Cameron sat back awkwardly.

House leaned over and whispered to Cameron, "Foreman's right, the boogieman doesn't bite." Inwardly House noted that her hair smelled wonderful.

Cameron's ears burned.

As was expected, Chase jumped several times. And, during a particularly tense scene, when a legless zombie appeared in the parking garage, he let out a small shriek. House was content to have Cameron's warm form sitting next to him.

The credits began to roll and Chase moved to get up. "You have to watch the credits Chase," House said. "That's when everyone else gets eaten."

"You're joking," Chase said, and turned back to the screen. "You aren't joking."

House stood up and grabbed a crutch. "Beer's in the fridge?" He asked Cameron.

She nodded mutely.

He walked over to the kitchen awkwardly, unused to the crutches.

Cameron followed him. "I didn't know you were in the army," she said softly.

He looked at her for a moment before answering. "I wasn't. This is ROTC. I'm a wounded foot soldier… get it?"

"Oh," she said, and then smiled. "I get it. Nice."

He opened the fridge and pulled out a Red Stripe. "Hooray beer," he muttered. As he closed the fridge, a book fell off of the top. He stumbled to catch it. It was 'Better Homes and Garden's Book of Halloween Fun'. He looked at the book, with its various pages dog-eared.

Realization began to dawn on him. "This just wasn't a spur of the moment thing, was it? You had this planned for a while."

Cameron blushed furiously. "I… maybe…" she stammered.

"Did you think no one would come if you asked earlier?" He asked her softly.

She shrugged, looking down at her feet. "I still can't believe you came."

House chuckled. "I can't believe it either."

Cameron looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Why _did _you come House?"

House studied her face before he answered. "I think you _know_ why I came Cameron. Free pizza and beer." He winked at her and smiled a little, and headed back out to the living room.

Cameron smiled a little bit. At least he was in good enough a mood to joke.

After the third movie, Chase and Foreman stood and announced they were leaving. "It's nearly midnight," Foreman said, yawning.

"I guess we should go too," Wilson said, looking over at House. "I need to drive you back to your place.

House nodded.

They stood and turned to Cameron, who suddenly looked much smaller in the now emptying apartment.

"Thanks Cam," Foreman said with a smile and hugged her. "This was nice. We should do this again."

"Thanks Cameron," Chase said. "Now I won't be able to sleep."

Cameron laughed. "Just remember to shoot them in the head Chase."

Wilson walked over and stood awkwardly in front of Cameron. "This was fun," he said smiling.

Cameron impulsively reached out and gave Wilson a quick hug. "Glad you could make it Dr. Wilson." She said with a smile.

House walked up to her and grumbled slightly. "You have good taste in movies." He said gruffly.

Cameron looked at House unable to decide whether or not to hug him. House met her eyes, and turned quickly and walked out.

Cameron stood in the doorway and watched him leave.

Wilson dropped House off at his place and left quickly. "Julies going to be pissed," he said apologetically. "You'll be okay?"

House sighed. "Whatever, get home then before the ice queen has your bag packed on the front porch."

As Wilson pulled off, House studied the front door of his house. It was far too shimmery under the streetlights. As he grew closer he realized why.

"Eggs. Why those rotten little bastards." He reached for the handle to see a fractured yolk dripping down the side.

He stared at the eggs for almost a minute. This, he decided, was a sign. He turned around.

"He who hesitates is lost," he muttered under his breath, as he stepped towards the corvette.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron surveyed the apartment with a sense of satisfaction. Despite the litter of beer bottles and the fact that there were miniature candy bar wrappers strewn everywhere, there was an aura of gladness that was pervasive in every nook and cranny. Her head was buzzing pleasantly after the three beers.

She bent down to pick up a bottle when she heard a knock at the door. "Damn," she murmured, "I left the light on. Must be some older kids." She surveyed the candy bowl sadly. There were a few empty wrappers, that was all. She went to her purse and took out a few dollars. "This will have to do," she murmured, and opened the door.

It was House, still in uniform, with a cane instead of the crutches. He had left them in his car and grabbed the spare cane that was always under the seat. He looked at her shocked face, and broke into a cocky smile.

"House," Cameron said, and broke off. His eyes looked incredibly blue in the light and she was drowning in them.

"Trick or treat, Doctor Cameron." He said huskily.

"I'm out of candy." She murmured, unable to turn away.

"It's a question," House said softly, taking a step towards her. "Trick or treat?"

She involuntarily took a step back. "Depends on the trick," she said softly. _I think I have just lost my mind._

"You have to decide beforehand. It's a test." He said, stepping forward again. He was a hair's breath away from her now it seemed.

Cameron could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and fought the urge to back up. "What happens if I pass?" She said, and amazingly her body obeyed her silent command to step forward.

They were standing against each other now, Cameron looking up into those incredible blue eyes, positive that she was dreaming.

"You have to find out on your own," House said, and his hand was on her shoulder.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Cameron asked. "I had too much candy and beer."

House laughed softly. "It could be, Dr. Cameron, who is to say? But you didn't answer the question. Trick or treat?"

"Treat," she had time to reply, before House's mouth was on her own.

He tasted like beer and pizza and chocolate. And something else, something inherently _House_, she thought. The hand that was on her shoulder was suddenly plunged into her hair.

Her arms found their way around him, and she was holding him tightly, running her hands through his hair. _This is a dream._ Cameron thought. _I don't ever want to wake up again_.

"This would be easier on the couch," House whispered against her lips. "I'm about to fall down."

And Cameron seemed to blink and they were on the couch. His cane, propped up against the armrest crashed to the ground. Her hands were unbuttoning his jacket.

"Ears," he whispered.

She paused and looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"Take off the ears."

Cameron pulled the headband off and flung it across the room. There was a faint ding as it hit her chandelier and landed on the table. Her hair completely lose now was floating around her head like a veil.

The brass buttons on the jacket seemed impossible to undo. Her hands were slippery, clammy and cold. House's fingers met hers and deftly undid every button. The jacket was shrugged off and tossed onto the armchair.

And then House's hands were under her blouse, feeling her bare skin. His fingers were calloused, but warm, unlike her own. His mouth was on her neck, gently caressing the skin. "God, Allison," he whispered.

She let out a little moan. "You said my name. I didn't think you even knew my…"

"Hush," he whispered. Their lips met again and his hands were cupping her face. "You aren't asleep," he said softly.

She kissed him furiously. "I have to be. This is too good to be real."

He pushed her away and looked her deep in the eyes. "Allison," he said softly.

"What?"

He pinched her arm gently.

"Ouch," she said. Then her eyes widened. "Oh… my… god."

She scooted away from him on the couch. House sat back and took a breath. "I needed to come up for air anyway…" he panted.

"House," she said softly.

He looked over at her, bemused. Her hair was in complete disarray and her shirt was halfway over her bra, which, he noted with satisfaction, was black.

"I can leave now," he said softly. "If that's what you want."

Her mouth quivered. "What do _you_ want?"

He smiled. "I should think that's obvious by now. But since you asked, I want you to take off your shirt. For starters anyway."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. House sighed, and bent down to get his cane. Of course, this was a mistake. As his fingers found the smooth cylinder of wood, it was taken out of his hands. Cameron held the cane in front of her. "I didn't say you could leave," she whispered. She stood up and placed the cane next to the door, and turned out the lights. The only things illuminating the apartment were the various luminaries that were scattered around the room.

He turned to face her. Her shirt was nowhere to be seen. "This is going to change everything," House said to her. "There's no going back if you choose to continue."

She shook her head slightly. "It changes nothing for me. I'll feel the same way I felt always. And you can still yell at me at work."

House considered this for a second. "Even if I make you cry?"

She smiled. "Even if you make me cry. You can make it up to me afterwards."

He chuckled. "And here you go demanding a repeat performance when you haven't even sat through the evening's show. The eternal optimist. I'm terrible in bed you know. Grabby, cranky, demanding..."

Cameron grinned. "I get all emotional and cry. And I always want to cuddle afterwards."

House nodded. "Why does this not surprise me in the least?" He leaned forward and grabbed Cameron's wrist, drawing her to him. "Cameron…" he said hoarsely.

"Allison…" she whispered.

"Allison. I'm not sure what this means. I'm not good about talking about feelings. And I'm pretty sure I'm at least partially drunk or I wouldn't have the courage to be here…"

Cameron nodded. "I'm not asking you to be _in_ love with me yet House…"

"Greg." It was a single word, but suddenly an invisible wall seemed to crumble.

Cameron's eyes widened slightly. "Greg…" she said doubtfully.

"It's easy to pronounce."

She poked him in the ribs, suddenly aware that she was wearing a bra and House was still dressed.

"I'm not asking you to be in love with me _Greg_." Cameron said huskily.

"What are you asking then?"

"Just… love me."

House bit his bottom lip. "As best I can, Allison." He said softly.

And he did.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron woke up the next morning and stretched. It was a full five minutes or so before she realized that she was alone in the bed. She sat straight up, startled. "It _was _ a dream after all…" she murmured, cheeks burning. And then she caught sight of her pants hanging off the edge of the closet door. _I didn't throw those there. House did._ She stared at them for what seemed an eternity as anger and shame started to well up in her. _He left. Sonofabitch._ She pulled her bathrobe off of the back of the door and threw it on.

Her eyes started to sting. "You will _not_ cry Allison. He is _not_ worth it." _Except that he is_… a mocking little voice told her. _You can try and block out last night all you want. It happened. And he was worth it._

"Shut up, shut up shut up…" she hissed at herself. She got up and looked in the mirror. Above her collarbone was a dark purple bruise. "Great… and now I'm marked." She ran her fingers through her hair. Coffee. She needed coffee.

She walked into the living room and nearly tripped over a shoe. House's shoe. "What the hell?" She whispered. _He left without his shoes!_

"'Bout time you got up," a craggy voice said from the recliner.

Cameron jumped and turned to look at the chair. House lay there as best he could, legs stretched out. "You scared me!" Cameron said.

House smiled. "Can you hand me my cane?" He pointed to the floor near the recliner.

Cameron dutifully bent and retrieved it. "Why did you…" she started to ask.

House sighed. "The _plan_ was to try and sleep out here and then sneak in to the room this morning before you woke up. That was before I dropped my cane and I can't locate my pants."

"Pants?"

"Pills…" he said.

"Ah," Cameron said, and looked around the apartment. House's pants were inside out… in the kitchen. "Wow. Those got some distance."

"It's a small apartment Cameron," House said with a smile.

"Why did you come out here?" Cameron said.

House looked into her green eyes and realized that she was adopting the same wounded puppy look that Wilson had perfected. The look he could never resist. _Damn it. Now there's _two_ of them._ "I was enjoying the close quarters immensely. And then you rolled over and kneed me in my in my thigh."

"Oh my god. Did it hurt?" Cameron was pale.

"Like hell. I think I yelled and you smacked me and told me to shut up."

"Oh _House_," she said and knelt by the chair. "I'm sorry. I'm a deep sleeper."

"Greg," he corrected. "And I gathered that."

Cameron looked at him thoughtfully. "Coffee?"

"Please. And maybe a couple more hours in bed." He winked at her. "Care to join me."

Cameron looked at the clock on her wall. "Yes, but, don't we have to be at work?"

House smiled. "Spring forward, fall _back_. You set the clocks forward. We have at least two hours."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "You're kidding!"

"You didn't wonder why you were so early to work yesterday?"

"No… I just thought everybody else was late."

"Chase reset your watch when you left it by the sink. And your phone updated itself. The alarm clock and VCR… however…"

Cameron silenced him with a kiss. "Coffee… tea… or me?" She said grinning.

"The first and the last please. Maybe a bagel or something as well."

Cameron smiled. She set about making the coffee and toasting the bagels. A thought occurred to her and she looked at House, who was standing up shakily in his boxers and t shirt. "So… did I pass?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Ah, the test." A thoughtful smile crossed his lips. "With flying colors. How did I do?"

Cameron smiled. "You aced it. Multiple times…" She served up the coffee and placed the bagel on a plate. House slowly made his way to the dining room table. Cameron's bra was hanging off on the centerpiece.

"Love the black, by the way. Was that just for Halloween?"

Cameron smiled. "Not _just_ but yeah."

House fingered the silky material and locked eyes with Cameron. She felt her temperature begin to rise. He studied her figure in the battered bath robe. "We need to get you a new robe. The flannel doesn't do you justice."

Cameron rolled her eyes and smiled. "I may have something a little bit nicer put away. I can try and look for it."

House brightened. "Can I help?"

She smiled. "You're incorrigible. So what time is it?"

"I think around 4. Its cloudy."

Cameron nodded, mentally going over the list of things she needed to get ready for work. "So work…"

House looked up from the bagel. "What about it?" He said between bites.

"We tell no one… right?"

"I guarantee you that Wilson already knows. He's frigging psychic when it comes to these things. That, and I'm sure he spent the night at my house. I heard the phone ring but couldn't find it. If he saw my car gone, I bet he came back here." House glanced at the pair of pants that Cameron had folded and placed on the side of the couch.

Cameron's face burned.

"Relax. He knows enough not to talk. I have far more dirt on him that he has on me." House settled back in the chair. "Just get used to that annoying _grin_ he'll be wearing for a few days. I'll have to be especially nasty to him for a while."

Cameron sipped her coffee. "You're OK with this whole thing?"

House shrugged. "Less talk-ee more coffee."

Cameron smiled and got up to fix herself a bagel. She paused, and turned around and walked over to House.

"Last night…" she began.

House put down the coffee cup and looked into her eyes. Cameron moved closer. "You said that I had to choose a trick or a treat. I chose treat. What if I had chosen trick?"

House reached up and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her near him.

"Oh, Allison." He chuckled before he kissed her. "The trick was it was the same as the treat."

Fin


End file.
